


The A-Team: Season 6

by AllyWrites1998



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Frankie is a himbo, Hypothetical, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyWrites1998/pseuds/AllyWrites1998
Summary: We never got a season 6 so I'm going to do it myself. So enjoy people!
Relationships: Amy Amanda Allen/Roderick Decker, B. A. Baracus/Original Female Character(s), H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Original Female Character(s), Hunt Stockwell/Original Female Character(s), Templeton "Faceman" Peck/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The A-Team: Season 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The A-Team or it's characters. It belongs to NBC, Steven J Cannell, and other associated parties. All I own is Robin, Dr. Johns, and other characters that don't appear in the show. No copyright infringement intended. 

_____________________________________________________

THE A-TEAM  
Season 6, Episode 1: “Get Schooled”

INT. THE UNIVERSITY OF NEW YORK, HISTORY CLASSROOM-DAY

A young lady walks into a crowded history classroom and sits down in the 5th row. This is ROBIN STEVENSON, a computer engineering student taking this class as an elective toward her degree. 

A young man taps her on the shoulder. This is Timothy Gibbs, a psychology student in the history class Robin is in. 

TIMMY  
Hey Robin, you going  
To that party later? At the  
Kappa Alpha Gamma building. 

Robin rolls her eyes and turns around. 

ROBIN (annoyed)  
I never go to parties. What  
Would make you think this one would  
Be different?

Timmy shrugs and Robin turns back around. 

The professor, Dr. Williams, enters the room with a brisk walk.

WILLIAMS  
Alright I hope you’ve  
All studied for your midterms  
Because they’re coming up. 

The class groans. 

WILLIAMS (c'td)  
Today we’re going to continue  
Learning about the trek across the  
Rhine River and how it changed the course  
Of the second world war. 

The rest of William's lecture is muffled as a gloved hand is seen planting a bomb in the hallway near the classroom. 

Before we know it, the entire room shakes and screams can be heard. Robin ducks under the desk but her left arm and part of her back are burnt. A portion of the wall is blown away and there’s fire in the room. Robin looks down at her scars in horror. 

(INTRO) 

INT. LANGLEY SAFE HOUSE-DAY

The team is seen sitting in the living room of the safe house along with Carla, Stockwell, and Able Six who is a male in his 30s. Stockwell has a picture of a man up on the television. Carla starts to speak. 

CARLA  
Professor Anthony Johns. Formerly a CIA trainee,  
Johns failed basic training and became a doctor of psychology  
At New York University. 

The television screen shows several pictures of mental patients. Murdock leans forward in interest. 

CARLA (C'TD)  
Johns was accused of several counts violating  
UNCAT and the Nuremberg Code. 

Face looks confused. 

HANNIBAL  
It’s the United Nations convention against  
Torture Faceman. 

FRANKIE  
Can’t they just call it the “don’t poke  
The bear law”?

Carla and Able Six roll their eyes. Stockwell ignores it. 

STOCKWELL  
It lacks severity Mr. Santana.  
Proceed Carla. 

Carla nods. The team listens with various stages of annoyance. They’re getting sick of being errand boys for Stockwell but it’s better than living on the run. 

CARLA  
He takes on students as protégé’s  
And grooms them to participate in highly  
Unethical experiments in the name of  
Science. 

MURDOCK  
Or lack thereof. 

HANNIBAL  
So he’s been combining his CIA  
Interrogation training with psychological  
Methods?

Stockwell nods, a vacant look crossing his face momentarily. 

STOCKWELL  
I trained him myself. And  
Yet he failed. He lacked the discipline. The  
Finesse. So he took my teachings and twisted  
Them. 

Face’s brows furrow. 

FACE  
Maybe your methods need a  
Maintenance check General. How does  
Him torturing his students any different than  
What you do to terrorists?

Stockwell’s jaw clenches. 

STOCKWELL  
Now is not the time to debate ethics Lieutenant.  
I will just finish considering you five have the attention  
Span of a Chihuahua. 

Face, B.A, Murdock, Frankie, and Hannibal scowl. 

STOCKWELL (c'td)  
Now every time the cases go to trial, the witnesses  
Are deemed legally insane by Johns' colleagues. And with lack of competent  
witnesses, the cases fall through and Johns is allowed to walk free. No federal agents  
Have been successful in covert research. Which leads us to you. 

Hannibal looks skeptically curious. 

HANNIBAL  
And what’s the EIA's interest in this  
Case? It seems like something that would  
Be handled by another agency. 

Stockwell raises his index finger. 

STOCKWELL  
One of the victims is the daughter of  
Cornelius Shaw. In exchange for the safe return of his  
Daughter, he has agreed to review several cases. 

B.A  
And how does that affect us fool? 

STOCKWELL  
Mr. Shaw happens to be the  
The Pardon Attorney. Which means,  
Your freedom is in his hands gentlemen.  
And if you rescue his daughter from the  
Mental institution she is currently in,  
He very well might recommend your pardon. 

The team looks at each other hopefully. 

(Commercial break)

EXT. NEW YORK CITY SKYLINE-DAY

Sweeping shots of New York City with “New York New York" by Frank Sinatra plays in the background. 

EXT. ALLEY BEHIND 

A man in his 50s approaches a man obscured from view. He holds a file in his hand.  
MAN #1  
Alright, another one down.  
Ms. Shaw is currently at the New York  
State Hospital. 

MAN #2 (nodding)  
Excellent. Now hopefully  
They’ll shut their traps long  
Enough for me to get this civil suit  
Thrown out the window. 

MAN #1  
With their incompetence,  
No one will listen to them.  
It wasn’t hard really. With  
Your' CIA training, your  
Brainwashing techniques are  
Flawless. 

Man #2 is revealed to be Professor Johns as the camera focuses on him. 

MAN #2  
I learned from the best.

He smiles. 

INT. The Senior House-Evening 

Face, Murdock, and Frankie walk down the hallway of the dormitory reserved for seniors in college. Face and Frankie are looking at the young ladies around the place while Murdock is reading the schedule for his class. The name reads “Colin Jones” and the major reads “Psychology”. 

FRANKIE  
Well maybe this whole  
College thing won’t be as bad  
As we thought. 

FACE (looking at a woman)  
There might be a bright side. 

MURDOCK  
Well, at least Stockwell enrolled me for  
Classes he knew I’d know about. 

Face is annoyed and slumps his arms. 

FACE  
It was also a ploy to get closer to  
Johns. He’s putting you in the front line  
Murdock! 

MURDOCK  
Aww c'mon Faceman, I’ve already  
Given myself a crash course on his  
Essays.  
(Switches to Freud accent)  
Charming him with my psychological  
Prowess should be a breeze. 

FRANKIE  
Hey as long you don’t start talking  
About the Oedipus Complex I’m good. 

Robin walks by them and stops. She says in fluent German:

ROBIN  
Bravo Herr Freud. 

Murdock smiles and tips his hat. 

MURDOCK  
Danke fraulein. 

Robin laughs softly, standing in the hallway with her books in her hands. Her eyes travel over to Face. 

CUE FLASHBACK: 

EXT. ST. MARY’S CATHOLIC ORPHANAGE IN LOS ANGELES-DAY

A teenage Face playing in a yard with a redheaded little girl around 8 years old. We realize quickly this is a young version of Robin. He throws a baseball and Robin hits it with her bat. 

YOUNG ROBIN  
Think I’ll ever make it to the  
Pros Peck?

Face teasingly looks at the ball which has landed about 3 feet behind him. He grins teasingly. 

YOUNG FACE  
Not a chance Stevens. That was a  
Foul ball anyway! You’re out!

YOUNG ROBIN  
I’m the only one playing Peck!

Face smiles and ruffles her mop of curly red hair. She’s become like a little sister to him since she got here 5 years ago when she was a toddler. And she felt the same sibling bond. 

BACK TO PRESENT DAY IN THE DORM BUILDING 

Robin’s face lights up and she hugs Face tight, a smile gracing her fair face. Face is taken aback but awkwardly wraps his arms around her. 

ROBIN  
Templeton Peck I knew it  
Was you! Oh my gosh.

Face looks down at her as she lets go. 

FACE  
Now that doesn't usually  
happen until first date. 

Robin looks a little disappointed. 

ROBIN  
Don’t you recognize me? It’s me!  
Robin Stevens. From the orphanage. 

Frankie and Murdock look at him. Face smiles and pats her on the back. 

FACE  
Good to see you again Red.  
You look good. 

He looks her over. 

ROBIN  
You do too. What are you majoring  
In? I’m majoring in computer science  
With a minor in law. 

Face leans close to her. 

FACE (in a hushed tone)  
Robin…I’m not here to further  
My education. I’m undercover. 

ROBIN  
Ohhh I forgot. You’re part of the A-Team.  
I thought you guys died. 

Murdock looks at Face. 

MURDOCK  
They got better. 

Robin sighs, finally understanding why they’re here. 

ROBIN  
I suppose you're here about the explosion.  
Well I saw it. I was in that class. And that's  
not all…

Robin pulls up her sleeve and shows them a deep scar. They immediately recognize the source: napalm. Their eyes widen. Frankie looks like he’s gonna throw up. Immediately they realize exactly what the scar is just by looking at it: 

FACE (holding Robin’s arm)  
It’s napalm…

INT. DORM ROOM-EVENING

Face is looking at Robin’s arm while Murdock is hyperventilating in the corner. 

FRANKIE  
What’s wrong with him  
Faceman? 

Face looks back at his suffering friend. Murdock is in a fatal position rocking back and forth. He can’t bear to look at Robin’s wound. 

FACE  
He remembers when they used  
Napalm in the war. Robin’s injuries must have  
Triggered. 

Frankie nods, not quite understanding but still feeling sympathetic. 

FRANKIE  
We gotta tell Johnny about this. 

Face nods and gets the phone. He dials the number…

INT. ACTING CLASSROOM-DAY

Hannibal is talking to a room full of wide-eyed theater geeks. They know him as Mr. Brown, a semi-accomplished small time thespian who acted in “Killigator”, “The Aquamaniac", and several other low-budget horror movies. 

HANNIBAL  
Now the key to acting is figuring out what kind  
Of character you’re strongest at playing. One man can  
Play Macbeth while the other can play, say, General  
Patton. 

In the middle of Hannibal's lecture, his phone rings. 

HANNIBAL (to the class)  
Class dismissed.  
(answers the phone)  
What is it Faceman you're ruining  
my thunder. 

Scene switch to Face

FACE  
Sorry Hannibal. But we have  
A lead. And it’s a big one. 

HANNIBAL (on the other line)  
I’m listening…

FACE  
The explosives used in the attack  
Were napalm.  
Switch back to Hannibal

Hannibal is horrified with wide eyes. 

HANNIBAL  
I’ll be right there. 

(Commercial break)

INT. ROBIN'S DORM ROOM-EVENING

Frankie is eating a sandwich with Robin, Face is talking to Hannibal, and Murdock…well…

MURDOCK (singing)  
We sail the ocean blue,  
And our saucy ship's a beauty;  
We're sober men and true,  
And attentive to our duty.

Hannibal looks over at the captain. 

HANNIBAL  
And how long has he been doing that?

FACE  
A while. I think he saw Robin’s  
Wound and freaked out. So now  
He’s singing the score of the HMS  
Pinafore to disassociate. 

Hannibal chuckles, taking a puff of his cigar. 

HANNIBAL  
Well thank you “Doctor Peck"  
(Looks over to Robin) and whose this  
Stunning young lady?

Robin looks away sheepishly. 

FACE  
This is Robin Stevens. The prime victim of the explosion  
Hannibal looks confused. 

HANNIBAL  
I don't see any wounds. 

Robin is wearing a long sleeve shirt to hide her wounds after Murdock freaked out. 

FACE (tugging gently at her sleeve)  
It’s okay. He’s not gonna hurt you.  
Are you Colonel? 

Hannibal smiles, sitting next to her. 

HANNIBAL  
You’re in good hands. Trust me.  
We’ve seen way worse Robin. 

Robin rolls up her sleeve and shows the two her wound. Hannibal cups her arm in horror and sympathy. Hannibal shakes his head. 

HANNIBAL (c'td)  
How long have you had this  
Robin? 

Robin frowns, wincing as Hannibal looks at her mangled arm.

ROBIN  
About a week….all they did at the  
Hospital was put some aloe vera on  
It and called it a day. 

Hannibal and Face sigh. 

HANNIBAL  
You need that looked at. 

FACE  
Yeah, otherwise your computer skills will  
Be all but useless.

Murdock is still singing in the background, belting out tunes.  
FACE  
Well as long as Stockwell doesn’t call,  
We should be in good shap- 

SFX: phone ringing. 

HANNIBAL  
Speak of the highly decorated  
devil himself. I’ll get it this time. 

INT. STOCKWELL’S PLANE-EVENING 

Stockwell waits impatiently for other end of the line to answer. He rolls his eyes.

Finally the line picks up. 

STOCKWELL  
You know I don’t appreciate laziness  
Smith. 

HANNIBAL (condescendingly)  
You'll have to forgive me General I'm reeling from the shock  
of a young woman having a Napalm burn on her  
arm in New York City. So forgive me if calling you wasn't  
the first thing on my agenda. 

Stockwell’s eyes widen. 

STOCKWELL  
Napalm? So that’s what Johns used in the  
Explosion….and that explains why some of the  
Professors reported smelling burning Styrofoam.  
A young woman you say?

Suddenly Stockwell rises with interest. Finally a tangible witness!

HANNIBAL  
Yes. A Ms. Robin Stevens. She  
Was there that day and used her arm  
To shield some of the other students. She  
Was lucky it only got her arm. 

STOCKWELL  
Hold her there Smith. And make sure Johns does not  
Under any circumstances get to her. 

Scene shift: Hannibal in dorm room

Hannibal is on the phone. 

HANNIBAL  
Wait I can just-(dial tone)-fax you  
A Polaroid. 

FACE  
He's coming here isn’t he?

Face is annoyed. 

ROBIN  
Who?

Face and Hannibal look at each other, groaning. 

FACE AND HANNIBAL (in unison)  
General Stockwell.

FRANKIE  
Ah no! He’s gonna see Murdock  
And he’s gonna freak. 

EXT. SENIOR HOUSE-NIGHT

A trenchcoated man walks through the doors of the dormitory building, his wide-brim hat pulled over his head. He steps with intent up the stairs, garnering stares from the students. 

Finally he reaches the dorm he’s looking for and knocks on the door. 

Hannibal answers the door and pulls his gun out, aiming defensively as he thinks this is one of Johns' hired goons. 

HANNIBAL (grabbing his shirt)  
Who sent you?

STOCKWELL  
You should know by now Colonel,  
I come of my own accord. 

Face, B.A, and Frankie look at each other oddly. 

FACE  
What's with the “Deep Throat”  
get up? Trying to expose President Nixon  
or something?

Stockwell smirks as Hannibal lets him go, albeit reluctantly. 

STOCKWELL  
No that was a long time ago. 

Robin is sitting behind Face. She looks at Stockwell, obviously impressed. 

STOCKWELL (c'td)  
Now where is the young woman in  
Question? I did not come from Washington  
To sing Arthur Sullivan with Captain Murdock. 

Stockwell motions over to Murdock who is halfway into the first act. 

Robin peers her head from behind Face, looking at Stockwell, transfixed almost. Stockwell steps closer to the young woman, prompting Face to move toward Hannibal. 

Stockwell sits next to Robin and they stare at each other for a solid moment, as if taking each other in. 

STOCKWELL  
You must be Ms. Stevens..

ROBIN  
Yes. And you’re…?

He smiles at her. 

STOCKWELL  
General Hunt Stockwell. 

Their hands shake but their eyes don’t leave each other. 

STOCKWELL (c'td)  
May I see your arm Ms. Stevens?

Robin rolls up her sleeve and Stockwell’s stoic look starts to fade a little, giving way to an emotion resembling empathy? Stockwell nods and turns to Hannibal. 

STOCKWELL  
Smith, get the needle from  
My bag. It contains lidocaine. I will  
Numb Ms. Stevens' arm and proceed to scrape  
Off the skin. 

Frankie looks horrified. 

FRANKIE  
Oh no no no. I’m getting the  
Heck out of here. 

Scene jump

Stockwell is cleaning Robin’s wound and has the rotten skin samples in a bag. He’s cleaning the open wounds up and starts to bandage Robin’s arm. 

STOCKWELL  
So with your computer skills,  
Is there a way you could hack into  
Mr. Gibbs' email and see if he has  
Been communicating with Johns?

ROBIN  
Well I've been on his computer for and I know all the  
passwords so yeah. That's definitely not outside  
of the realm of possibility for me. 

Stockwell slips a piece of paper in Robin’s hand. 

STOCKWELL  
Ms. Stevens, the moment you retrieve  
The emails, I want you to fax them to me.  
Is that clear? 

Robin nods and Stockwell puts the skin samples in a bag. Stockwell turns to Face. 

STOCKWELL  
Lieutenant, I want you to gain access  
To Johns’ office and find the plans for  
The explosion. Turn on some of the old “Faceman  
Charm” I have heard so much about. 

Face scowls as Stockwell packs up. Stockwell turns to Robin and his lips curl up into an uncharacteristically pleasant smile. 

STOCKWELL (looking at Robin)  
We'll be in touch Ms. Stevens. 

Robin looks at him as he leaves, getting back into his disguise. 

ROBIN  
Of course…

Robin looks down at the piece of paper. It reads:

HUNT STOCKWELL, CLASSIFIED  
202-556-7328  
Fax: 202-897-3366

Hannibal and the others are busy convening with each other so they don’t notice how flustered Robin is. 

HANNIBAL  
So it looks like Faceman is going to  
Lure the good doctor in. Here’s the plan:  
You charm Dr. Johns with your “knowledge" of  
Psychology and specifically his papers. 

FACE  
But I’ve never read his papers. 

HANNIBAL  
Just skim through them. It’ll be enough  
To flatter him. After that, I want you to  
Try and find out his methods. In the meantime  
Robin…(looks over at her and Murdock)

Robin is over in the corner singing with Murdock. Hannibal looks over amused along with Frankie. Face is impressed and B.A is perturbed. 

ROBIN  
Sir, you are sad! The silent eloquence  
Of yonder tear, that trembles on your eyelash  
Proclaims a sorrow far more deep than common;  
Confide in me ? fear not ? I am a mother!

Murdock looks up at Robin and sings: 

MURDOCK  
Yes, Little Buttercup, I'm sad and sorry ?  
My daughter, Josephine, the fairest flower  
That ever blossomed on ancestral timber,  
Is sought in marriage by Sir Joseph Porter,  
Our Admiralty's First Lord, but for some reason  
She does not seem to tackle kindly to it.

B.A is obviously annoyed. 

B.A  
Great. Now we got two crazy fools  
In this place. 

Hannibal chuckles. 

HANNIBAL  
A crazy fool with a pretty voice. 

INT. JOHNS' CLASSROOM-DAY

The next day, Face steps into the classroom with his usual air of confidence. This catches the eye, predictably, of a few young ladies looking as he sits in his seat. He smiles at them and gets his notebook out. 

GIRL #1  
Nice notebook. 

Face looks back. 

FACE  
Ah you know. Standard college rule.  
What’s your name?

GIRL #1  
Jennifer. Yours?

Face thinks for only a split second. 

FACE  
Gilbert. But you can call me  
Gil.

She laughs a little before Johns finally comes out of his office. 

JOHNS  
Good morning class. Today we’re going  
To continue the unit about neuroscience. 

Face sits back and listens, reading over Johns’ notes during the lecture. 

(Commercial break)

INT. JOHNS’ CLASSROOM-DAY

The lecture is over and Face approaches the professor on his podium. Face puts on a suave, affable smile. 

FACE  
Hi…you’re Dr. Johns right?

Johns is shuffling papers and looks up quizzically at Face. 

JOHNS  
Depends on whose asking kid. 

FACE  
An admirer. “The human mind is like a sponge.  
Ever absorbing, ever changing. But what if we could  
Take that absorbability and meld it to our own purpose?”  
Johns recognizes Face has just quoted his paper. 

JOHNS (smiling)  
You’ve read my work. I’m impressed.  
Most haven’t. 

Face feigns sheepishness, smiling crookedly. Johns should be able to tell Face is faking the flattery but we never said Johns was a good psychiatrist. 

FACE  
Well you know, a guy can  
Find a lot in a library. You know, my  
Dad works for a publishing company. And  
I almost bet we could get you a book deal. 

Johns looks a little suspicious. 

JOHNS  
Alright, and what’s the name of  
This company? 

Face pulls out a glossy business card that reads:

JACK ROMANS  
ROMAN BOOKS INC  
2285 Rochester Rd  
Hillsworth, MA  
617-832-8945

Johns nods and looks in interest in the card. 

JOHNS (c'td)  
Well the board is thinking about  
Revolving my tenure and I’m going to  
Need the money. How soon do you think  
Your father can be here? 

Scene jump

INT. COSTUME STORE-MIDDAY

The team is gathered in a costume store. 

Murdock is looking around like a kid on Christmas, trying on various hats and wigs. At one point he gets a Viking costume. 

MURDOCK  
I am Leif Erikson. 

Robin smiles. 

ROBIN  
Skål Leif Erikson!  
Many blessings to the Allfather Odin! 

B.A grunts, arms folded. 

Hannibal comes out of the dressing room, dressed in a tweed jacket, khaki pants, a fake mustache, bushy eyebrows, and a pair of pince-nez glasses. 

HANNIBAL  
Well, how do I look Faceman? 

Face snorts. 

FACE  
Like Indiana Jones’ dad. 

Murdock humming the Indiana Jones theme in the background. 

MURDOCK (announcer voice)  
And now Dr. Jones and his ailing father begin  
Their quest to take down the evil Nazi scientist  
Herr Johns. 

B.A glares. 

B.A  
Shuddup fool. He ain’t no Nazi scientist. 

Robin lifts a single, pointing finger. 

ROBIN  
Actually you could argue  
Johns' methods are somewhat similar  
To Dr. Joseph Mengele, a Nazi scientist  
During WWII. Except Johns' methods are  
A bit more….cerebral..

Everyone looks at Robin in collective silence. 

ROBIN (c'td)  
Now, I’m going to weasel my way into Timmy’s  
Computer and look if there’s any emails between him  
And Johns. If so, we'll go from there. 

Robin leaves and Frankie is entranced, smiling cockily. 

FRANKIE  
A woman with beauty and brains.  
I like. 

Face glares at Frankie, who backs up with his hands in front of him. 

(Commercial break)

INT. ROBIN’S DORM ROOM-MIDDAY

Robin sits in front of her computer, cracking her fingers as she looks at the screen. She pushes in a few keys and an email account via Lotus Notes pops up. Robin looks at the screen which we don’t see and her jaw drops. 

ROBIN  
Oh my god….

Robin picks up the phone, looking at the piece of paper. 

INT. STOCKWELL’S JET-UNSPECIFIED

Carla is tending to some paperwork when the phone rings. 

CARLA  
Hello? 

ROBIN (on other end)  
Hey is um General Stockwell there?  
This is Robin Stevens. 

CARLA  
One moment

Stockwell is looking at an old picture of himself and a beautiful woman in a wedding dress. 

STOCKWELL (quietly)  
Soon Amelia…soon

Carla walks in and hands him the phone. 

CARLA  
Sir, its Ms. Stevens. 

Stockwell’s face lights up significantly and he picks up the phone. 

STOCKWELL  
Ms. Stevens, I’ve been  
Anxiously awaiting your call.  
Provided you have news for  
Me of course…

Scene jump to Robin in her dorm

ROBIN  
Oh a gold mine of it. Not only  
Did Templeton find plans in Johns' lab  
In his handwriting, but I found a string of  
Emails Timmy and Johns. Now all that's left is to get a  
verbal confession from Johns. 

STOCKWELL (over the phone)  
And how do you propose to do that  
My dear?

ROBIN  
Well I don't want to say too much over the phone in  
case this thing is being wiretapped but I’d recommend you meet  
us at Johns’ house with two of your agents at 9 tonight. I assume  
You intend to take him into custody?

Scene switch to Stockwell in plane

STOCKWELL (Chuckling a little)  
And you’re sure you are not a spy?

ROBIN (over the phone)  
If I were I don't feel like I'd be eating shitty college  
Cafeteria food that gives you indigestion. 

STOCKWELL  
No you would just be eating shitty  
CIA cafeteria food that gives you indigestion.  
Not much of an upgrade. 

Robin laughs on the other end. 

Scene switch to Robin in dorm

ROBIN  
Alright I’m faxing those over  
And I’ll see you at 9 General. 

Robin hangs up and proceeds faxing the information to Stockwell. 

INT. STOCKWELL’S PLANE-MIDDAY 

Stockwell sets down the phone and goes over to his fax machine. 

STOCKWELL (to Carla)  
Carla, I need you to find out everything  
You can on Robin Stevens.  
Carla goes over to the computer and pulls up an FBI database file on Robin. It reads: 

NAME: STEVENS, ELIZABETH ROBIN  
DATE OF BIRTH: 02-28-1965  
PLACE OF BIRTH: PASADENA, CALIFORNIA  
PARENTS: UNKNOWN; WARD OF THE STATE  
OCCUPATION: STUDENT  
OUTSTANDING WARRANTS: NONE  
OUTSTANDING DEBTS: $500,100.01

Stockwell’s face curls into a devious smile. 

(Commercial break)

EXT. JOHNS' HOUSE-NIGHT

Face, Hannibal, and Murdock walk to the front door of Johns' house with Hannibal as publishing agent Jack Roman and Face and Murdock as his sons Gilbert and Reed. 

HANNIBAL  
I'll knock. Now Murdock, I want you to  
Act as unhinged as possible. We’re going to  
Tell Johns that we brought you here for treatment. 

MURDOCK  
Aww again?

FACE  
Just scream about trash bags or something. 

Hannibal knocks on the door. Johns opens it. 

JOHNS  
You must be Mr. Roman. Come in.  
I just finished the goulash. 

The three men come in and look at the eccentric house. 

FACE  
Man this guy has terrible taste in  
Interior decoration.  
Johns gets a glass of wine and re-enters the room. 

JOHNS  
So, you’re interested in my works are you?

HANNIBAL  
Yes I am. My son over  
Here got me into it. His  
Mother and I call him “our little Jung"

Johns laughs. 

JOHNS  
Yes I haven’t known your son long  
But he seems like a bright young man.  
And what about your other son? 

Hannibal and Face look over at Murdock who is already using the butter knife as a sword a la Douglas Fairbanks or Errol Flynn. 

MURDOCK  
En garde Sheriff of Nottingham!  
Unhand the fair Maid Marion!

Johns nods. 

JOHNS  
I see perfectly. Your son is suffering from  
Multiple personalities it seems. 

Hannibal feigns a grim look as they walk to the dinner table. 

HANNIBAL  
Yes my son is quite unhinged.  
Which is another reason I brought him here. 

Hannibal’s face takes on a hopeful yet desperate look. That of a father at his wit’s end. He looks directly in Johns' eyes. 

HANNIBAL  
I want you to try your treatments on  
My son..

Johns looks confused yet pleased. 

JOHNS  
Are you sure? That’s not something to  
Take lightly sir. 

Hannibal looks over at Murdock who is trying to get Face to duel candlesticks with him. 

HANNIBAL  
Well his quality of life isn’t exactly great.  
So what could it hurt? 

JOHNS  
Very well. Come with me. 

Johns motions to the three and they go to a basement. Dimly lit and dingy, a Bunsen burner on the table in the corner. 

FACE (quietly)  
Oh of course it’s in a basement with no 

Freaking windows! 

They hear a dripping sound echo. 

HANNIBAL (to Robin over the earpiece)  
Birdy do you read? 

INT. A-TEAM VAN-NIGHT

Robin is seen managing a computer hacking into Johns' security system. 

ROBIN  
Yes I see you. Should I call in  
Reinforcements? 

HANNIBAL  
Not yet. I’ll have Murdock shout Roger when  
We need additional forces. 

Johns is seen knocking a needle with his index finger. 

FACE  
Uhhh what’s that? 

JOHNS  
Tetrodetoxin

Murdock almost screams, eyes wide. 

(Commercial break)

EXT. JOHNS’ HOUSE-NIGHT 

B.A and Frankie stand outside the door, guns in hand. They hear in their earpieces:

MURDOCK  
Roger! Roger! 

B.A kicks down the door. 

INT. JOHNS' LAB.

Johns looks up at the ceiling and drops his needle, the glass container crashing on the floor. 

JOHNS  
Must be a home invader. I’ll be- 

He looks over at Hannibal who has his hand on his holster. Face does as well and helps Murdock out of his straps. 

JOHNS  
Back….

HANNIBAL  
Lay a hand on him and you’re  
Toast. 

Johns cowers in a corner. 

FACE  
See he doesn’t even have the guts to properly  
Fight us. 

Johns gets out a flamethrower and smirks. 

JOHNS  
Coward indeed. One step and you’re all toast. 

Little does he know, B.A has snuck up behind him and puts Johns in a chokehold. 

INT. A-TEAM VAN-NIGHT 

Robin is on the phone. 

ROBIN  
This is Brown Bird to Mother,  
Mother do you read?

INT. STOCKWELL’S PLANE-NIGHT

STOCKWELL  
Loud and clear Bird.  
Send in the Ables?

INT. A-TEAM VAN-NIGHT 

ROBIN  
Send in the Ables. 

INT. JOHNS’ LAB-NIGHT

B.A and Murdock have Johns tied up. Suddenly two suited men come down the stairs. 

Stockwell walks down the stairs, slowly yet with intention. His forbidding look is plastered on his face but with a tint of rage in his eyes. He approaches the team.  
STOCKWELL (looking at Hannibal)  
Smith..

HANNIBAL  
Never thought you’d show up Stockwell. Usually  
You don’t involve yourself in our missions. 

Stockwell gives a thin, humorless smile and looks at Johns, then Hannibal. 

STOCKWELL (rolling his sleeves up)  
Let’s just say I’m tying up  
Some loose ends.

Stockwell goes over to the tied up Johns, his shoes clacking on the wooden floor of the basement. The tension in the room is palpable. 

JOHNS  
Stockwell…been a while  
Hasn’t it? 

STOCKWELL  
Not long enough Johns.

Johns laughs cruelly, hogtied as two Ables stand over him, one with his foot on Johns’ chest. 

JOHNS  
How’s the wife?

ABLE SIX  
Should we take him into custody  
Yet sir?

Stockwell smirks, the team looking absolutely terrified. What’s he gonna do? Robin stands behind Face looking at Stockwell. 

Then all of a sudden WHAM! 

Stockwell delivers a swift kick in the teeth to Johns, his foot practically shoving itself in Johns’ mouth. His expression is one of stoic calm the entire time. 

Johns' nose is bleeding, he’s missing 3 teeth, and his nose is pushed up. The team including Frankie and Robin are looking on in abject horror. Stockwell grabs Johns by the hair.  
STOCKWELL  
A lot better I’d assume since her killer  
Is finally caught.

The team looks at each other. 

FACE  
So that’s why Stockwell involved himself in  
This case…he wanted revenge. 

Stockwell goes over to the sink, gets a rag, and calmly washes his shoes off. 

FRANKIE  
Remind me never to screw with  
Stockwell…

As the Ables take Johns away, Stockwell reaches into his pocket and pulls out a golden picture frame. He delivers a labored sigh and speaks quietly, almost to himself. 

STOCKWELL  
It’s done Miriam. You can finally be at  
Peace. 

Face looks over. 

FACE  
Your wife? She wasn’t bad looking. 

STOCKWELL (quietly, solemnly)  
Dr. Miriam Elizabeth Stockwell….my wife….

Despite Face’s never ending hatred for Stockwell, he does actually feel sorry for the guy. 

(Commercial break) 

INT. International Criminal Court New York, NY-Day

The judges from 15 different nations glower over an audience of people in a courtroom. Johns sits on one side next to a lawyer, the prosecutor sits on the other side. Stockwell is in the very back of the room watching the proceedings. Robin is at the stand. Her tone is impassioned and she has Stockwell and the rest of the room's attention. 

ROBIN  
The crude “scientific methods" of this man have  
Landed several dozen people wrongfully in a mental  
Hospital with no reason. Simply to keep them quiet. They  
Threatened to talk, he locked them away. 

Robin looks at the judges, fire in her eyes. 

ROBIN (c'td)  
These people were nothing lab rats to  
Him. He used them for his sick experiments  
And dumped them off. This could have been  
Anybody! Your wife, daughter, son, husband.  
Think about that Your Honors. Think about that  
When you come to your decision. 

The Prosecutor nods. 

PROSECUTOR  
Thank you Ms. Stevens. That’s all we  
Needed to hear. Your Honors, I think  
The notes from Johns' lab, the emails between  
Himself and Mr. Gibbs who is being tried in  
Kings County, and Ms. Stevens' testimony  
As well as the scars she bears, violate  
Both the Nuremberg Code on the account of  
Performing cruel experiments on non-consenting  
Parties-

He’s stopped. 

DEFENSE LAWYER  
The parties did consent. They expressed  
Their willingness in treatment. 

PROSECUTOR  
Cruel experiments on non-consenting parties and  
Violation of the CWC which the weapon falls under.  
I recommend Their Honors charge Anthony Allister Johns  
With 15 counts of violation of the Nuremberg Code on unethical  
Experiments and 2 counts of violation of the Chemical Weapons Convention. 

AMERICAN JUDGE  
The court will take a short recess pending  
The conviction. The judges will convene with each  
Other and be back shortly. 

The gavel thumps. 

INT. UN HALLWAY-DAY

Stockwell is leaning up against the wall looking positively foreboding. Robin is walking to the water fountain and Stockwell comes up behind her. 

STOCKWELL  
A riveting testimony Ms. Stevens. I believe you’ve  
Damned him. 

Robin turns around smiling. 

ROBIN  
Hey General. I was speaking  
From the heart. 

STOCKWELL  
Ms. Stevens, I have a proposition  
For you. 

Robin looks at him oddly, her brow quirked. She knows what he did to the team and was wary but at the same time she’s…almost drawn to him. Still, she feigns the same cordial tone. 

ROBIN  
I’m listening. 

Stockwell looks at Robin. 

STOCKWELL  
I know about your exceedingly high  
Student debts Ms. Stevens. 

Robin looks away, lips pursed. 

ROBIN  
What gave it away? The thrift store blazer I’m wearing?  
The crappy apartment? The cabinet stocked wall to wall with  
Ramen and canned meat? The 1964 El Camino I’m driving with the cracked head gasket?  
STOCKWELL  
All of those plus the fact it appears when you’re looked  
Up on the database. Now, how do you intend to pay them off? 

Robin thinks for a moment. 

ROBIN  
Uhhh stripping?

Stockwell looks amused. 

STOCKWELL  
While you do have the looks for it,  
I’d hate to see a young woman of your talents  
Put her body on display for the eyes of lecherous old men. 

ROBIN  
I hardly think your proposal boils down  
To your concern for my modesty sir. 

Stockwell smirks. 

STOCKWELL  
Smart. Yes you’re right. The team is somewhat…  
Lacking in their technological abilities. You however…

Robin looks surprised. 

ROBIN  
You want me to work for you? 

Stockwell attempts to appeal to Robin’s patriotism. 

STOCKWELL  
For your country Ms. Stevens.  
In exchange for your services,  
I will pay off the 500 grand debt. After that,  
You are free. 

Robin looks at him. The offer is tempting. Food, shelter, and technically a job albeit not paid. And maybe the more she’s around him, her slight fascination with him will disappear. With a sigh Robin says: 

ROBIN  
I accept General Stockwell. Shake on it?  
He extends his hand, his steely eyes looking into her warm ones. They clasp hands and shake. He hands her a piece of paper. 

STOCKWELL  
Report to these coordinates in  
Langley Virginia immediately after your  
Graduation. I will be waiting. 

He walks down the hallway toward the courtroom, leaving a confused yet hypnotized Robin. 

(Commercial break)

EXT. LANGLEY SAFE HOUSE-DAY

Murdock is on his belly chewing on the grass outside in the backyard. Hannibal is at a table reading the paper. Headline reads: 

NYU DOCTOR CHARGED BY UN, SENTENCED TO LIFE

HANNIBAL  
I love it when a plan comes together 

Hannibal grins with a cigar in his mouth. B.A looks over at Murdock. 

B.A  
What’s that fool doin?

Face shrugs. 

FACE  
Getting his daily allotment of greens? 

FRANKIE  
We used to eat wheat grass in LA all the  
Time B.A. 

Suddenly a howl of pain is heard from Murdock’s direction and the team walks up. 

Murdock brushes aside some weeds and sees a small stone plaque. It reads:

MIRIAM ELIZABETH STOCKWELL  
1935-1978  
BELOVED WIFE OF HUNT  
The team looks solemnly at the stone. 

FACE  
Honestly I’m still in disbelief anyone  
Would marry Stockwell. 

MURDOCK  
Maybe that’s what makes him so  
Bitter. 

FRANKIE  
I get pretty cranky when I don’t have a  
Girl in a while. Speaking of which, I have a date. 

Frankie walks off confidently and the team looks amused. 

INT. STOCKWELL’S PLANE-DAY

Stockwell is nursing a glass of bourbon as “Solitude" by Black Sabbath plays in the background. He looks wistfully out the window, knowing somewhere hopefully his Miriam is at peace. He takes her picture and lays it down.

STOCKWELL  
Good night Miriam. 

THE END

_____________________________________________________

Thank you so much for reading! Episode 2 is coming soon! Special thanks to freddie from Discord for their Murdock input.


End file.
